Packaged
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Sam is celebrating the holidays on the other side of the country.  When she gets a visit from two ghosts, a gift mix-up occurs.  A Christmas oneshot.  DxS


Sam was in a bad mood. Her mother had decided they should spend the holiday at their Aunt's house, in Florida!

"Sam," her mom yelled up the stairs, "I'm heading out to the post office in five minutes. You're better have your friends gifts wrapped and in the boxes or I'm not mailing them!"

"I'm almost done!" Sam yelled. She had finished a box for Tucker and was now make one for Danny and Jazz. She picked up Jazz's gift and put it in the box. She was reaching for Danny's gift when she heard laughing.

"Well, look who we ran into." She turned to see Kitty and Ember standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She said angrily.

"We never got to thank you for ruining out girls' night out." Kitty said smiling. Ember played a key on her guitar and Sam was thrown across the room, smashing into a shelf, which fell on her. Kitty went over to Sam.

"She's out cold." Kitty,

"Now what do we do with her?" Ember asked.

Kitty looked at the box. "I have an idea," she said smiling. She scooped up Sam and put her in the open box. Ember taped shut the box and they both flew out of the room laughing.

"Ok Sam I'm leaving!" Mrs. Manson said as she opened the door. Her daughter wasn't there but two boxes were. One labeled for Tucker and the other for Jazz and Danny. She picked up the one for Tucker and went downstairs. Then she went for the one for the Fenton children.

"My, this is heavy!" she said as she put it in the car. She drove to the post office. At the post office, the boxes were sorted and then loaded onto a plane. The plane flew to Amity Park.

.

Christmas Day.

The Fenton's were finishing opening their presents.

"Thanks Dad!" Danny said, "I always wanted a, um, vacuum."

"It's not a vacuum it's a Fenton Ghost Vacuum! It vacuums ghosts!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed.

"Well thanks." Danny said trying to stay happy. After what happened last Christmas with Ghostwriter, well he was hoping to do better this year.

"Jazz!" Dad said. "Your gift next!" He pulled a gift from under the tree and frowned at it.

"Opps!" Jack said, "Danny I think we forgot to mail Sam's gift!" Maddie glared at him, "Ok I forgot to mail Sam's gift."

"What?" Danny said, "This can't be happening."

"Danny you can always give her the gift after she gets back." Jazz said.

"I guess so." Danny muttered. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Maddie said running to the door. She came back with a box.

"Sam sent you gifts!" She exclaimed putting down the box. The box shook. Danny slowly approached it and opened it.

"What happened?" Sam mumbled and sat up.

"Sam?" Four shocked Fenton's exclaimed.

"What am I doing here?" Sam said looking around.

"We can ask you the same thing," Maddie laughed.

"I was fighting two ghost and they must have mailed me here." Sam said.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked concerned.

"I think so just banged my head." Jack got her an ice pack. Jazz then opened her gift from Sam.

"A Research of the Mind of Troubled Teens!" Jazz exclaimed, "Just what I wanted!"

"Seriously?" Danny asked. Suddenly there was a crash from the kitchen. The turkey Mrs. Fenton was cooking came to life. It grabbed a knife and chased Danny and Sam around the house. Jack finally rekilled it and Jazz ordered pizza. Then Maddie called Sam's parents and told her were Sam was. After dinner, Danny and Sam were relaxing in the living room.

"Sorry about dinner." Danny said.

"Don't worry," Sam said shrugging it off, "I would rather get chased by turkey then stay at my Aunt's house." Sam shuddered.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Danny said brightly. "Stay here." With that, he ran off. A minute later, he came back with a present.

"My father forgot to send this." He said. Sam opened it and found a black spider necklace. She saw this in a store and wanted it but didn't have the money for it.

"I love it!" Sam said. "Thank you! I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you. It's probably still in my room."

"Don't worry about it." Danny said. "What did you get me anyways?"

"A new telescope." Sam said shrugging, "Since your father destroyed the last one. It was kind of hard to find a gift for you. You didn't ask for anything for Christmas."

"That's because I only want one thing for Christmas." Danny said, "And you got it for me!"

"What is it?" Sam asked confused. Danny leaded forwarded and kissed Sam on the lips.

"You!" He said.

"I should crash Kitty's and Ember's girls' night out more often!" Sam said and started kissing Danny.

.

From the doorway stood Jazz watching the new couple kiss.

"I knew they would get together!" She thought. Hanging about the couple was mistletoe.

.

Merry Christmas!

Please review


End file.
